


Galentine's Day Trip

by l1ls3b



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ls3b/pseuds/l1ls3b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie tries to get the Parks and Rec ladies together for Galentine's day. Spoilers if you have not seen up to season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galentine's Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virginie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/gifts).



Leslie had been planning for months for this day. Admittedly, Leslie plans for months for many things though, so it was not really any different from your average day in the life of Leslie Knope.  
With every year though, came new problems to be solved. With Ann so far away, Galentine’s could not be the same, not for Leslie- she was without her main gal. It also didn’t help that Leslie now had three children, and mountains of work.  
However, Leslie had a plan.  
“Pleaaaase Ben, if you could just take care of the kids by yourself this weekend I would be so so so grateful!” Leslie pleaded.  
“Sure. Go have fun.”  
“Come on! It’s just for one weekend!” she begged.  
“I said yes Leslie,” Ben said with a bemused smile.  
“Oh…I love you Ben, you’re the best! Don’t forget to take them to dance class, walk them in the park, blend next week’s baby food, cut their hair, and take them Pawnee history Sunday school!” she exhaled as one very long word. She gave him a kiss goodbye, while he sat, just realizing what he had gotten himself into with a look of wide-eyed bewilderment.  
“What have I done?” Ben was still and Leslie sprinted out the door, cackling happily with two large suitcases in hand.  
_____  
Leslie went off to collect the other ladies necessary for her road trip. She started with April. After pulling up to April and Andy’s house, she knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again. “It’s Leslie!” she shouted. She heard the thumping of music from inside, and decided to try the door. Unsurprisingly, their door was unlocked.  
She walked in to find that the whole house was a blanket fort, and apparently one under siege.  
“April! Where are you?” Leslie was then beaned in the head with a large marshmallow.  
“What does thee want?” April shouted back in a vaguely regal tone.  
“It’s a Galentine’s day road trip! We’re going to go see Ann in Michigan! It’s going to be great, come on, lets go!”  
“Why can’t we celebrate friendship by me staying here and playing in this awesome fort with Andy and not going to see Ann, while you leave?”  
“Come on April, it’s going to be so much fun. I will owe you a huge favor if you do this. Besides, Galentine’s day is the best! It’s already 4:30 in the morning though, so we really need to get a move on.”  
April stood up out of the fort and looked at Leslie begrudgingly.  
“Ok fine. But only because I have a noble knight and steed to keep down the fort.”  
“Aye-aye, Captain!”Andy yelled from somewhere inside.  
“Okay, great. Grab your things!” Leslie was elated though somewhat confused why it was so easy to convince April. As they walked out the door, April secretly smiles; she would never admit that she missed April.  
_____  
Fortunately, Leslie’s list of kidnapees was short. She knocked on the door as loudly as possible.  
A few minutes later, Donna came to the door. She opened it about two inches.  
“What ARE you doing here Leslie?”  
“It’s Galentine’s day! And we’re going on a road trip. Pack your things!”  
“It is 4:45 in the morning Leslie.”  
“Well we have to go now or else it won’t be time for breakfast anymore.”  
“Do you know what it means to get beauty sleep Leslie?” Donna finally opens the door, revealing a gold satin nightgown, and a very sleepy half-naked man behind her.  
“Oh…um...”  
“Don’t worry about him. He’s just my Saturday.”  
“It would mean a lot to me. I want us all to have a special day and go see Ann and be with each other and celebrate. You are too important to this group not to come.”  
“No.  
“Ann might not have that much longer to live!”  
“Really?” Donna asked with one eyebrow raised.  
“Well we never know how long people have to live!”  
“Okay, well if you’re that desperate for me to come I guess Number 3 can survive for a weekend. I’ll get my Louie V overnight bag.”  
_____  
And so, the ladies were off on their early morning adventure.  
“I’m walking on sunshine, woah OH OH, I’m walking on sunshine, woah OH OHHH, and it’s time to feel good!” Leslie had played the Katrina and the Waves track at least 4 times by now.  
“I’m going to kill myself.” April pretended to hang herself with a Hillary Clinton scarf Leslie had in the back seat.  
“This stops now.” Donna said, stopping the track. There was no way she would listen to it again.  
“Hey! That was my jam!” Leslie protested.  
“I’m going to put in something that is not an attack on my ears,” Donna said, putting in a Pavarotti CD.  
“La Donna é mobile, qual piùma al ventooh, muta d'accentooh, e di pensiero.” Donna sang along perfectly, Leslie tried to sing along badly, and April rolled her eyes and slumped down in the backseat.  
______  
Finally, after four hours of driving and opera, the group arrived at Ann’s house in Michigan. The whole group congregated at Ann’s door.  
Leslie rang the doorbell and knocked at the door at the same time, and as quickly as possible.  
Chris opened the door. “Leslie Knope! What a surpise!”  
“Where’s Ann I want Ann” Leslie said without acknowledging Chris’s greeting.  
“I’ll be right back,” Chris said, without losing his incredibly genuine smile.  
Ann came to the door. “What are you doing here Leslie?! Oh my god!”  
The two hugged with tears in their eyes.  
“I missed you so much!”  
“We do skype every day Leslie, but I missed you too!”  
“Hey, are you ready for my great aunt’s 100th birthday?” asked Chris.  
“Are YOU ready for your great aunt’s 100th birthday?” mocked Leslie.  
Ann smiled sheepishly and inched out the door. “I’m sorry Chris. I just…um…I really have to. It’s kind of important. There’s always next year right?”  
“Of course! Traegers are known to live up to 110. Have a good day!” Chris said effervescently.  
Once in the car, Ann said to the group, “I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too Ann” said Leslie, for all of them, “Now let’s go get some waffles.”  
“Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you Leslie, but there’s no waffles in this city.”  
“What do you MEAN there are no waffles?!”

_____  
THE END


End file.
